The Return/Transcript
SCENE: Granny's Bed and Breakfast. August Booth is in his room, fumbling to get out of bed. After a great deal of difficulty and crashing into his dresser, he makes his way to a desk. He picks up the turns dial phone and dials only three numbers into it. August: Hey, you there? (There is a pause as August listens) Good. This is taking too long; we need to accelerate the plan. SCENE: Outside Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. August is speaking with Henry, hiding behind a bunch of crates. August: It's almost nine.'' (He turns to face Henry)'' You all set? You know what to do? Henry: Operation Cobra is always ready. I just... August: You just what? Henry: I don't understand what this has to do with getting Emma to believe. August: (August peers out around the crates before turning back to Henry) Sometimes other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation? Henry: Yeah. Can you? August: (smiling) We're a go. (He pats Henry on the back as he runs across the street, into the pawn shop) SCENE: Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. The bell of the front door rings as Henry walks inside. Mr. Gold emerges from the back room, confused by Henry's appearance. Henry: Hey, Mr. Gold! Mr. Gold: Good morning, Henry. What can I do for you? Henry: I wanna get a gift for Miss Blanchard. Mr. Gold: Oh, I see. Henry: Since... she didn't kill that woman. Mr. Gold: Good thinking. (August sneaks in through the back door to the back room while Henry and Mr. Gold talk, their word illegible. He closes the door silently and begins wandering around the room. Suddenly, Mr. Gold walks into the room.) Mr. Gold: Can I help you? August: (Surprised) Yeah... I'm looking for some maps. I'm a bit of a collector. Mr. Gold: Yes... well, there's maps through in the shop; this is my office. August: I thought this was the entrance.. Mr. Gold: (abruptly) It's not. The shops are in there. (He gestures with his cane through the door to the showroom) (August leaves, and Mr. Gold looks around suspiciously.) SCENE: Storybrooke General Hospital. (Kathryn is awake and being assessed by Dr. Whale. Whale notices Emma standing outside) Dr. Whale: '''Emma. Come on in. Look, who's awake. '''Emma:(enters) Kathryn, hi. Listen, I don't wanna take a lot of your time. But, do you remember what happened? Kathryn: I don't know much. I was in a car accident and (pauses) I remember the airbag going off (slightly shakes her head). And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark. In some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water. And then, I guess I was drugged? Dr. Whale: (nods) Yeah, we are still trying to flush that out of your system. Kathryn: And then I woke up (pauses)''in a field at the edge of town ''(pauses) and I started walking. That was it. Emma: You saw no one? You didn't hear a voice? Smell parfume? (Kathryn slightly shakes her head)''Cologne? Anything? '''Kathryn:' (shakes her head with more effort) Nothing, no. I'm sorry. I wish I could help. Especially since- While I was gone you thought I was dead? Emma: Your DNA matched the heart we found. Dr. Whale: They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results. Kathryn: Why would anyone do this? Emma: I think somebody was trying to frame Mary Margaret. Kathryn: But why? Who would do something like that? (Dr. Whale and Emma exchange a questioning look) Scene: Present. Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's shop. Regina: You broke our deal. Mr. Gold: I broke one deal in my life, dear - and it, sadly, wasn't this one. Regina: '''Kathryn was supposed to die and Mary-Margret was to get the blame. '''Mr. Gold: Yeah, murder seems so much worse here though, doesn't it? You can't just turn someone into a snail and step on them, can you? You didn't say "kill her". We agreed that something tragic should happen to her. Now, abduction is tragic. Regina: The intent was perfectly clear. Mr. Gold: Oh, let's not talk about intent. Intent is meaningless. Regina: Intent is everything. Mr. Gold: Please. Regina: This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was and how the test's results were fake. Mr. Gold: Oh, yes. And um, and who put the key in her cell. Regina: It's all gonna lead to me, isn't it? You bastard! This isn't making any sense. You and I - we've been in this together. From the start. Mr. Gold: Oh, have we? Regina: You created the curse for me. The curse that brought us here and build all this. Mr. Gold: Yes, one time you said "Thank you". Regina: Well, you are a smart woman, your Majesty. Figure it out. Category:Season One Category:Season One Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts